


SCREAM AGAIN

by NightWolf6990



Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf6990/pseuds/NightWolf6990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Scream 4, the town of Woodsboro has been peaceful. Sidney has moved away, and Gale and Dewey are living a quiet life...but for a new group of high school students, they are about to be the targets of a new killer, in this terrifying "sequel" to Scream. Let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCREAM AGAIN

 

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

Marion Baker sat down at her computer desk, listening as the rain pattered against the glass.  She looked outside, as lightning lit up the sky.  Marion shivered at the sound of the thunder.  Sixteen-years-old, and she was embarrassed to admit she was still afraid of thunderstorms.  Ever since she was a little girl sleeping in her mother’s bed, the sound of thunder would shock her.  She closed her curtains, and connected her iPhone to a pair of speakers. She let the music play, increasing the volume until she could no long hear the storm. 

Her laptop buzzed to life, the screen blinding her light green eyes.  She tied her long blonde waves into a ponytail. Strands of hair fell into her eyes. She opened up a school project, which was due tomorrow.  As she usually did, she berated herself for waiting until the last second to begin.

 _It’ll be an all nighter_ , she thought to herself.  Marion looked at what she had done so far, which wasn’t much, and sighed.  She threw her head into her hands and stomped at the ground.

“Why do I always do this to myself!”

A ringing took her away from her self-deprecating thoughts.  Shelli Cassidy was calling her on Skype.  Shelli and Marion had been best friends all their lives, inseparable many would say.  Their mothers were best friends who got pregnant at the same time, so it was fate just waiting to happen.  Marion shouldn’t answer.  She had work to do.  She was going to be good.

She clicked accept. 

 _Fuck!_ If she only spoke for a few minutes, it should be okay. Shelli came on her screen, with a giant dorky smile on her face.  Her curly brown hair was in a mess. 

“Hey, Shell,” Marion greeted, unable to keep her voice even.  Her lips trembled and her neck felt so itchy. She couldn’t stop scratching her neck. 

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all fidgety.  What is going on?”

“I’m still working on that project for our Government class.”

Shelli rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.  Her face was no longer that of a sixteen-year-old, but rather of a scolding mother in her late forties. 

“Please don’t give me that mom glare?”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that…” Marion began, but was cut off.

“ _Except,_ I don’t feel bad for you. This is your own fault, Marion. I finished my project early. All you have to do is create a diagram of our country’s government as a spreadsheet and then make a poster board.”

“Yeah, I know.  You probably finished over a week ago.”

Shelli remained silent, her cheeks turning red.  She turn her eyes away from Marion. 

“Oh my God, you did!”

“Shut up,” Shelli quipped! 

A notification popped up on Marion’s FaceBook.  She had a message.  She didn’t recognize the name: _William Loomis._  

“Shelli, do you know a William Loomis?”

“No, why?”

“Well he just messaged me on FaceBook?  He looks pretty cute from his picture.”

Shelli thought for a second and then her smile dropped.

“The only Loomis I can think of is Billy Loomis, that guy who killed all those teenager back in ’96!  Maybe he is back from the Dead, haunting you.”

“Ha, ha. Funny.”

Marion rolled her eyes, but inside, the idea had crossed her mind and it freaked her out…immensely. 

William: _Hello, Marion._

That was the entire message.  Marion put her fingers to the keyboard and typed away. 

Marion: _Do I know you?_

William: _No, but you might soon._

Marion: _Oh really?  Why is that?_

William: _I can’t tell you yet._

“Okay, Shelli, this guy is so weird.”  Marion read the messages to Shelli, who told her to block the guy. He sounded like a total creep. But Marion was strangely interested.  Who was this guy? Nothing interesting ever happened to her.  Maybe this guy would be the love of her life. 

Marion: _Seriously, who are you? Do we have a class together?_

William: _No._

William: _Why aren’t you working on the project right now?_

Marion’s face dropped.  What did he say? Shelli said her name, but her words didn’t meet Marion’s ears. 

William: _You might want to get off Skype, Marion._

Marion: _Okay, Creep!  Who is this?  This is a terrible prank._

William: _No prank._

Marion: _Bye, Felicia!  Blocked!_

Marion blocked the bastard.  Who the hell did he think he was?  Kara must have put a friend up to this.  This is exactly something she would do. 

“Marion, you’re scaring me?”

“I’m scaring me too.” 

_Ring!_

Marion gasped at the sound of her phone ringing.  She tore it off the iPhone dock and saw it was an unlisted number. She answered it, her lips trembling.  She spoke with a slight stutter to her voice.  “Hello?”

“Why did you block me?” a voice asked.  Marion’s phone slipped from her hand.  No! That voice.  That was no normal man’s voice.  It was deep, somewhat raspy, with a sick humor attached to the tone.  It was the Devil’s voice. 

“Shelli, don’t hang up,” Marion begged.  Her friend agreed, begging to know what was happening.

Marion grabbed the phone.  “Tell me who this is now, or I’m going to call the police!”

“Call the police and I will gut your friend over there like a fish, while you watch me pull out her intestines, Blondie!”  The color left Marion’s face, her eyes growing wide.  Her hands shook, and she did everything she could to not drop the phone.

“Don’t you dare hurt her,” the frightened young girl begged.  She wished her parents were home, and not at the same office party, Shelli’s parents were attending.  She wished her big brother were home from college with one of his baseball bats. 

She wished she wasn’t alone. 

The voice laughed a sinister cackle.  Marion’s blood turned cold.  She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of its messy ponytail. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back like ocean waves moving in the breeze. 

“That’s better,” he spoke.  “You look better with her hair down.”

That was it. She had enough. “Fuck you,” she spit, before hanging up the phone.  Shelli stared at her through the webcam.

“What is going on, Mar?”

“Some asshole is harassing me, pretending to be Ghostface.”

“I thought they banned the voice changing app in Woodsboro.”

“Apparently not.”

Marion dialed 9-1-1, and a woman picked up. 

“Marion, who is over your house?” 

“No one…”

Marion looked up into the computer screen and saw a ghostly white face standing behind her with a elongated black mouth and two black devilish eyes.  He wore a long black cloak that fell to his ankles and a pair of heavy black boots that clunked with each step he took.

The operator spoke on the other line, but Marion was frozen.  Once her eyes saw the glimmer of the blade in his hand, the world stopped.  She couldn’t breath; she couldn’t speak; she couldn’t blink.  All she could focus on was the point of the blade. The phone slipped from her hand and she screamed.  Shelli shouted as she grabbed her phone to call the police.  She screamed into her phone, as Marion fought back with all her might.  She kicked and punched.  She threw anything she could grab at the person in the costume.  The killer grabbed her by the neck and threw her against her desk. Shelli cried as she screamed to her friend.  Marion’s face was close up to the camera.  A tear slipped out of her eye, as her killer brought his knife up and swiped it down, digging it into her temple.  He pushed it in, as her body shook.  The knife dug into the gooey nooks of her brain, breaking the barrier of the skull.

Shelli hung up the phone, and brought her hands up to her mouth.  This wasn’t possible.  Oh God, this must be a nightmare!  Please let this be a nightmare!  Her friend’s murderer turned his ghostly mask towards her and she jumped back out of her seat, knocking it to the ground.  He cleaned the bloody knife on his black cloak and waved.  She turned around, only to see a second person wearing the same costume towering above her. She screamed, but the second killer quickly sliced the knife, cutting her neck open.  Her eyes widened as she brought her hands to her neck. Blood spattered out of the open wound every time she tried to take a breath.  She fell to the floor gargling on her blood as she choked on it. Her killer stood above her, watching her, enjoying her misery.  He turned to the webcam and waved at the other killer, who waved back.

The game has begun. 

 


End file.
